coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9139 (10th April 2017)
Plot Rosie accidentally reveals to Tim that Sally is using her social media accounts again. Sally looks forward to her interview with Cheshire Haven and sees it as a strike against the trolls. Anna sells some of her old clothes to help Kevin stave off bankruptcy. Peter is arrested for assaulting Chloe when he and Toyah are due at the fertility clinic for Toyah's egg harvesting. With Michelle returning from Carla's tomorrow, Steve hopes she'll have softened. He's optimistic even after seeing a photo of her with a mystery man online. Brian doesn't like sharing the flat with Ken when he has a home to go to. Sally receives a text telling her to look at the Gazette. She does and is horrified to read her own obituary. Jenny pleads innocence when an appalled Sally accuses her. Leanne confesses to Toyah that she and Nick gave Simon's phone to the police and accompanies her to the clinic out of guilt. Ken feels that he failed all of his children. Peter is questioned by DS MacKinnon and confirms Chloe's story until she dates the incident to the night before the attack on Ken. He swears that Chloe is lying. A parcel is delivered to the factory for Sally. Working on by herself, Sally checks her phone and reads more threatening texts from the troll, who says she's watching her. She's traumatised. The interviewer from Cheshire Haven arrives at No.4. David continues to wind up Gail, telling her that he and Maria are engaged and Maria is pregnant. Following another text from the troll, Sally opens the parcel and is horrified by what she sees. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *Holly Daniels - Amanda St. John Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is horrified to read her own obituary in the paper, and then receives a shocking parcel; and Maria tries to wind Aidan up by flirting with David. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,738,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes